As The Mask Shatters
by Lady of the Crimson Roses
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing and none of the characters that comes from the anime/manga This story is about these specific lives that had changed while being in the Hellsing Organization.
1. The heavens are mourning

In the deep darkness you can only hear the rain fall on the window glass. Lights flash within the skies and only a drumming sound is heard within this silence. Within this silence, Sir Integra is working in her office, looking through paperwork that she had received from the meetings with her majesty. Some of that paperwork is actually new articles, stating several murders that have occurred during these pass few days. She sighed lightly then she grabbed her Cuban cigar lifting it up to her mouth. She carefully read the reports, to see if there is any connection to each murder. As she goes through the many articles she has on her desk, the door slowly opens, revealing an older man with his hair tied up and he is smiling happily.

"Sit Integra, I have your tea as you requested." He said while walking in with a tray in hand, the tray had a lovely antique tea cup, filled with earl grey tea. On the side of the tray there is small sandwiches cut up neatly and perfectly, he lays the tray on the desk and then hands her a paper he had tucked in his vest. "Here is the list of the trainees that sent in the applications, as you requested Sir Integra." He said politely. "Thank you Walter… Has Alucard and the police girl come back yet?" she asked as she put the papers down. "Not yet, Miss Seras said she was coming early though, since she finished checking her side of the city. Alucard must be still lurking around in some of the abandoned areas looking for the ghouls that have been spotted." He said as he was fixing the papers she had on the desk. "Alright" Integra said with a sigh, seeming like she was becoming slightly anxious about the situation.

Then Integra grabbed the paper filled with the names of the new trainees. Most of them she remembered their names from the radio, they were either victims of an attack or witnesses to a murder. She even saw some of those recruits when she would go to a crime scene that was caused by a ghoul or a vampire that has gone mad. She sighed lightly and has a small frown, remembering their faces filled with such sadness and terror. Integra felt guilty, because she didn't want them to join the Hellsing organization in the first place, yet since they were victims or witnesses. They either have the right to go to another country for protection or join the secret organizations to fend off these monsters. Most of them she heard were barely even 17. It seems she has to take drastic measures, to insure that they won't enter; they are way too young to join such a place like this.

Walter noticed her sadden expression and placed the papers he was fixing back on her desk while she was taking a sip of her tea. "How do you feel about this Sir Integra?" he asked her. She kept starring at the names as if she was staring at a reflection of herself. "Walter, I want you to interview some of these children, if they are to damaged or broke minded, send them to a good home. They deserve a better life than this…" she said as she gave him back the list. Walter bowed lightly saying "Right away Ma'am" then he walked back towards the door closing it behind him as he walked out. Integra leaned back into her seat closing her eyes feeling slightly defenseless about the whole situation, but now the knight must concentrate on the case at hand. To solve these murders will be a great achievement. Maybe not only an achievement but release to her curiosity on who is doing such hideous things.

After some hours Seras came back but a little dishearten, Walter looked at her seeming a little worried about what happen in the field. "What wrong Miss Victoria? You seem so gloomy, didn't find any clues?" Walter asked as he took her coat while she was walking down the stairs to the dungeon area. As she walked to the corridor where her room was she spoke up and said "Well Walter there wasn't any leads what so ever. I even tried to ask around but no one knew about the people who died in the murders. I even checked up in those sources of yours to see if they have the identity of those victims. They said they have the faces but not their names. They didn't even have social security numbers or even IDs, as if they never existed. They even tried DNA tests but it leads them nowhere." Seras stated as she opened the door to her room. "It's sad…" she said while frowning and Walter looked at her slightly puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked still slightly puzzled. "The first victim was only 8 years old while the other was 10 years old. Then the second set of victims was siblings, a 17 year old girl and her younger brother that was only 11 years old." Seras looked at Walter as he sighed slightly understanding the young vampire's sadness. "we will find the vampire soon Miss Victoria, just don't lose hope." Walter said while smiling kindly and she smiled lightly feeling a little relieved then she walked into her room locking the door behind her.

It was already morning but it was still dark because of the rain clouds in the sky. Alucard came back awhile before and handed Integra his reports with Seras' report as well. "It seems like the heavens are mourning as well for these children that were killed…" Alucard looked out of the window, for a moment he seemed so human. Integra was surprised of his human like statement then she continued reading the reports. "Knowing the Queen she must be mourning as well, as if it was her children that were killed…" Integra said while turning the page. "So the 8 and 10 year old were young boys?" she said aloud while Alucard looked at her noticing that sicken look on her face. "Yes they were, both of them died out of blood loss, several bruising on their bodies but only out of the struggle, nothing to serious." He said in a cold tone. "For the 17 year old girl, she had serious bruising on her legs and her arms her broken, including some of her ribs, then she was drained and her brother barely a scratch only a bite mark was left on his neck." Alucard said while looking at Integra. She looked sicken by hearing that the girl was severally beaten. What kind of horrors did this child endure, to have such a violent end? "Must have been a freshly turned human." Integra said as Alucard goes in front of her desk. "Will you be able to kill the next victim if he or she becomes a vampire?" He asked with a slight grin. Integra glared at him as he seemed amused at her reaction. "I will try my best to help them" she spoke up but he moves closer. "Do you really think you can save the next victims? Especially if they turn into the creatures you swore to destroy no matter what? By then they mostly likely will try to find a way to ease their pain." Alucard said as his grin grew.

Integra glared at him standing up from her desk. "Don't you ever dare to question me vampire!" she yelled out at him as he laughed in amusement. "Get out you filthy beast!" She declared while pointing at the door. "Yes Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" he said while smiling and he bows his head as he vanishes into the shadows.


	2. Dreadful Echoes

Seras sat down on the ground hugging her knees. "How could someone ever do that to a child…?" she asked herself that then looked down frowning. She was thinking about their parents, even though there was no information on the children. Seras just wanted to make sure that, in a way, the children are brought back to their parents. She didn't feel ready to even look at the new recruit's faces after knowing more the details of the case. Seras also had a feeling Integra wasn't going to be in the interview section. Even though Integra was a strong willed woman, filled with more determination than any other Hellsing, she is still human. Seras knows and even feels that Integra is suffering deep down inside as well.

Later on that day around 12 in the afternoon almost to 1, it was the interviews for the recruits to the hellsing training academy. Walter and Seras went to the ballroom to see many recruits, some from the ages of 16 to the ages of 20. Seras looked at Walter very much worried about all these kids wanting to give up their lives for the cause. Then Walter walked up to the center explain the rules that must be followed during the examinations. So after he explained, the recruits lined up and so on the interviews began.

Simple questions like, "why do you want to join the Hellsing Organization?" To, "How old are you really?" Many of the applicants were rejected because they were too young, for those who were too young could go to another country for a boarding school with medical help, to help them through the episodes of the incident that has scarred them. Turns out most of the trainees there were to mentally broken from the tragedy that they went too. So some was chosen to stay because they have shown so far they can handle being around a vampire. Others, well, didn't really make it after Walter checked up their background and medical records before interviewing them.

After a while Seras yelled out for the next one, and in shock she sees a young girl with long blonde hair and glasses on. The girl smiled sweetly to Seras as she sat down. "Good Evening to you miss" she said politely to Seras as she fixed the bottom of her dress. Seras still in shock remembered that was the young girl from an attack that had occurred few months ago "Young lady is your name Rosaline Turner?" Seras asked hoping it was really the girl. "Yes… You remembered me? "She said smiling happily. "Yes I do remember how I could forget you Rose."Seras said while smiling kindly to the girl. "I never got the chance to say thank you." Rose looked down shyly as Seras looked at her with a puzzled look. "You thank me? for what?" Seras asked laughing a slightly feeling a little dumb for asking. "You saved me and Julie. If it wasn't for you we would have been dead" Rose laughed lightly but smiles happily to the young vampire. Seras blushed slightly waving her hands. "N-No it's fine really! Always glad to help!" Seras exclaimed while turning a little red.

"Any who, let's get back to business. Shall we?" Seras said while smiling at the girl. Rosaline nodded as she said "Alright then." Seras picks up a clipboard with a free new paper and she took the pen in hand and begins to write down Rosaline's name and last name. "Let's start. Umm, how old are you now?" Seras asked her while getting ready to write. "I am 17 going on 18 next week." Rosaline stated. Seras smiled then asked "Why do you want to join our Organization?" Seras asked once she wrote down Rosaline's age. "I want to join, because I want to try my best and help the cause, and try to help people and keep them from getting hurt." Rosaline said, yet her tone sounded it like she was filled with determination. As if she was ready for anything that can come her way. "What position do you see yourself in?" Seras continued as she kept writing. "Maybe a field agent that deals with these creatures face to face or even those who help calm down the victims to the tragedy." She answered while clenching on the skirt of her dress slightly. "Alright, did you bring the medical records we have requested?" Seras asked as she placed the clipboard and pen to the table. Rosaline nodded and took out a folder, she hands it to Seras. "Ok now Miss Turner, I need you to wait in the other room please for further instructions. Rosaline gets up an walks towards the other examination room. Seras leans back closing her eyes slowly thinking about Rosaline and her friend Julie.

"Let me guess you got Miss Turner to interview? " Walter asked as he walks towards Seras. "Yes I did." Seras said while her eyes were still closed. "You know Julie is here to, right?" Walter said as he looked around. Seras' eyes opened quickly and looks at Walter in shock. "Really?!" she exclaimed, feeling dread pour into her. It was already bad enough one girl to be here but both of them. Why are they even here? She began thinking to herself. Wondering why would they want to endanger their lives even more than she could have liked. "Yes she came here with Miss Rosaline." Walter said as he broke through Seras' train of thought. Seras just looked down feeling slightly sad about all of this.

During the whole second examination, they were testing the one who were chosen in stamina and weapon prowess. So they brought them to the training grounds hidden in the grounds of HQ. Some were taken to the shooting range, others to the close range weaponry, most in close combat. Seras and Walter watched all of them closely as they went through many of the stages. Many of them did so perfectly you wouldn't even believe they are just teenagers. During some of the most difficult stages Seras was keeping a careful eye on Rosaline and Julie. She was dreading for their lives already when they haven't even been chosen yet. Maybe because of the cases that Seras and Alucard have been working with really has made her worried about them even more.

After sometime, Sir Integra walked towards the training grounds Alucard by her side. At the site of the trainees practicing Alucard started to grin, feeling pleased at the sight of humans preparing themselves, as if they were about to enter a battlefield. The determination just overflows from each one of these trainees. They weren't going to give up on becoming part of the Hellsing Organization.

Integra walked through the different trainees, even though most were quite talented. Some showed hesitation in their actions, which worried her, because she didn't want them to show hesitation. To become part of the Hellsing, one must be prepared to hold back emotion and follow orders no matter how much it would affect the person mentally.

Through the many hours of experimentation, one by one, each teen was brought to an office. They took a mental exam then from there Walter would make final decisions. Only 8 or 9 of them were able to enter. For the others, if they had the talent in some areas, in other areas they lacked. So for them not to be affected by this Walter told them to go back home and try to live a better life.

Later on after the results Seras brought the 9 who were chosen to the main headquarters again. She noticed that Rosaline and her friend Julie passed the examinations. She felt quite proud of both of them. As the new recruits walked around the main room Integra and Walter walked in, Integra looked around the room and noticed most of the recruits that were picked to stay were around their 20's already. So a sigh of relief came from the knight as she kept on looking through the small crowd of faces, until she reached the gazes of Rosaline and Julie, they were basically the only 17 year olds that passed with flying colors.

"When we will begin training?" one of the boys asked politely, breaking through Integra's train of thought. "Training will start tomorrow, all of you will be sent to a special Academy created for people like yourselves that have witnessed the creatures of the night at their moment of madness." Integra stated as all of them looked at one another some with determined looks others seemed like they were normal. "After graduation if you pass, you will be working with the field agents of this Organization." Integra said noticing the questioned look on Rosaline's face. All of them nodded in unison, Julie crossed her arms and looked at Rosaline in worry.

After all the explanations Integra gave about staying in the Academy and the conditions that must be kept during the time. She left the room leaving the recruits to speak amongst themselves. "Rose, are you sure you want to stay?" Julie said as she walked towards her. "Yes, I am sure. I'm just feeling slightly nervous about the whole changes that are going to happen." Rosaline said with a gentle smile. Julie laughed a little and hugged her tightly. "Don't worries we will be Flat mates, so we will be able to help each other when we have a problem in a class or something." Julie said with a warm smile. A girl slowly walks towards the two and pokes Rosaline's shoulder gently. Rosaline looks back seeing the girl, she had beautiful long brown hair up to her thighs, she had brown eyes and she was wearing a pink dress and glasses. "Ariel, you're here too!?" Julie and Rosaline said in unison out of the shock to see their friend here. "Yeah, is it that surprising?" Ariel said as she giggled. "Yes! What are you doing here?!" Rosaline exclaimed still puzzled about all of this. "My father actually works with one of the providers of this organization; his boss said it would be good for me to join for the main information unit." She explained. "Awesome, I guess the three friends are back together?" Julie said as she smiled. Rosaline clapped and grins, she was feeling even more determined now than ever. "We are going to be epic!" Rosaline yelled out as she jumped. The three girls began laughing and hugged each other tightly.

Seras watched the group and smiled, feeling relieved. She walked out of the room heading towards the stairs. As she reaches the stair she saw Walter walking by with papers in hand. "Hey Walter, what are you doing?" Seras asked as she noticed he seemed slightly upset. "Alucard found something odd in the old warehouses." He stated as he sighed slightly. "What is this odd thing?" Seras asked feeling a little puzzled about his reaction to this. "There is a room in the ware house, with seals written in blood. One of the seals matches with the one that Alucard has on his gloves." He said looking at Seras. "Really, Walter? This means…" Seras eyes widen in shock. "There is a slight chance that there was another vampire hidden there. Unless if he or she hasn't turned to dust already. Alucard said the seals have been tampered with. Most likely the vampire is still there, but Integra wants you and Alucard to check it out." Walter said. "I'll go to Master now to see what he is planning." She said as she rushed downstairs to the hallway.

"I wonder if that vampire is still alive." Seras said to herself as she reaches to Alucards room. She turned around quickly hearing a voice. A soft voice of a young girl floats through the air, a gentle lullaby in the distance but clearly heard. The police girl was alarmed at first but she began feeling dizzy as the lullaby continued. Seras tried walking towards the stairs where she came from, but suddenly she collapsed on the ground unconscious. Yet the lullaby continued ringing through the silence, but slowly disappeared into the deep silence of these shadowed hallways.


	3. Times have Changed

It was already day time and Integra was reading the report Alucard gave her. As she continues reading she hears the door open and she looked up slightly seeing Walter then she turned her gaze back to the report. "How is the police girl doing Walter?" Integra asked as she continued reading. "Actually quite well, she woke up, still a little shaken up. She went back to sleep after a while" Walter said. "She hasn't been drinking blood again?" she asked as she put the report down.

"Actually she drank quite a good amount yesterday Sir Integra." He stated. "Then why else would a vampire faint?" Integra sighed feeling annoyed at the thought. "I don't know why, but Miss Victoria was rambling about a voice she heard." Walter said as he paced back and forth. "Rambling about a voice?" Integra asked looking at him. She didn't feel so surprised, since all that Seras does is silly rambling. "She was rambling about a voice of a young woman, singing as if she was in the dungeon with Seras." Walter said, as he started feeling uneasy. Integra looked at him in shock. "Did she sense anyone there with her?" Integra asked. "She sensed nobody in the grounds." He said as he slowly come to a stop and looks at her. "Do you think it has something to do with that mysterious room Alucard found?" Integra asked him feeling uneasy. "I don't know. We have to speak to Alucard about it." Walter suggested as Integra nods slightly.

Later on that day the recruits were being evacuated from the grounds. For their safety Integra sent out an order for high class soldiers to escort them to the Academy. So everyone was brought to these school buses. Rosaline sat in the back with Julie and Ariel. "What do you think that's going on?" Rosaline asked as the bus started. "I heard that Seras collapsed last night." Julie said as she leaned back against her seat. "Do you think she's alright?" Ariel asked as she looked down in worry. "Most likely she is, after all she isn't that weak." Rosaline said as she went through her small backpack. "But don't you think it's odd for a vampire to faint like that, for no apparent reason at all? "Julie said as she opened the lid of her bottle of water, taking sips of it. "It's very odd indeed." Ariel added. Rosaline took out a small bag filled of chocolate chip cookies that Walter gave her in the morning, she opens it and hands one to Ariel and Julie. "Thank you." They said in unison and they both start taking small bites off the cookie. "I hope nothing goes wrong." Rosaline said as she took a bite of the cookie.

It's already night time and Alucard walks out of the shadows of his master's office. "Integra I heard you needed me?" he said as he took off his hat. "Yes, I need you to check out that room that you found the other night." She said as she kept staring outside of the window. "By checking it you mean, destroying what's inside of it?" Alucard said as he smirked. "Not exactly, we need to find out what is inside, if it's another vampire like you, well we must have it in our custody." Integra said as she sigh feeling annoyed. "Why keep it in our custody?" Alucard looked at her feeling puzzled at this order. "Her majesty wants to see the creature herself before anything." She said with a slight sigh and Alucard seemed amused with the request.

` "Very well then master, I will try to bring this creature back in one piece" Alucard said as he vanished into the shadows. Integra watched then sighed slightly. Ever since the news of the mysterious door, she has been feeling very uneasy. She hasn't been able to take her mind off of it; just the mere thought has been haunting her. Is it a new corpse to the murders, or is it another "True Vampire" like Alucard. Integra turned around and grabbed the glass of scotch she had on her desk and she began taking slight sips of it.

After an hour or 2, Alucard went to the warehouse with a small squad of men. "What's your orders now sir?" One of the soldiers asked Alucard as he looked around. "All of you go recon the outside this place and make sure that there are no ghouls lurking about. Once you all are done go check out the inside of this building." Alucard said as he walked towards the direction of the door he found the other night.

As Alucard walked towards the door he examines the symbols covering the door. "Master!" He looked back as he noticed the police girl running towards him. "I see someone is feeling better" He said as he looked back to the door. "So this is it?" Seras asked. "Yes, it is" he said as he started opening slightly the broken down door. Everything was silent, only the noise of the door. As Alucard and Seras walked in the room they see the walls are stained with blood and there are several old corpses in the room. Some are missing a few limbs, others completely drained from their blood.

Seras looked at Alucard in worry; she started getting a weird feeling about the room. As if something was here but she couldn't think of what would be here in the room. Alucard then noticed an old Victorian like bath tub in the corner of the room. Seras walked towards it and sees it's filled with blood; she then covers her nose feeling a little nauseous with all the smell of blood, rotten blood all around. A stench not all vampires can admire. "Master, do you think this have been here for some time?" Seras asked as she backed away then she turns around seeing a corpse of a young girl on the ground in front of alucard. "Oh my…" Seras whispered feeling sad. The girl looked like she was 17, she had long midnight black hair, yet she looked quite small, around 5' feet or so. The young girl still had her eyes closed, she looked like a doll, yet she was wearing ripped up white dress covered in blood stains and she was tied up in thorn shackles.

Suddenly the voice from the night before echoed through the room. The voice was singing the haunting lullaby from before, softly yet beautifully. Alucard stepped back slightly and Seras placed her hand on her forehead feeling dizzy and felt like she was losing her strength. "Master who's voice is it…?" Seras asked in a weak tone. Alucard looks at the body of the girl and grins. "What a beautiful voice you have my dear." He said in a demented tone as he kneeled down next to the body.

Then Seras notices that the girl opened her eyes. The voice stopped, and then the girl sat up lightly, revealing she had blood red eyes and she was wearing a blessed chain collar that was burning her neck. "You did all of this my dear?" Alucard asked as he broke the chains from her ankles. The girl just shook her head; her expression seemed weak and emotionless. "Are you a newly changed vampire?" Seras asked out of curiosity. "N-No… I am not…" she struggled to reply to Seras. Alucard later proceeded on breaking the ones on her wrists laughing slightly at the question that was given. "Who has kept you here?" Seras proceeded in asking ignoring her Master's laughter. "I don't know… Some human I guess…" she said gently as Alucard grabbed her hand.

"I see you are the one those humans speak off a lot, you have way to many names my count." She said smirking lightly as Alucard chuckles. He helps her up carefully balancing her. "Never thought I would see you again…" Alucard said softly as Seras looks at him puzzled. "Oh count I refuse to die out that quickly." The girl said while smiling bravely. "Master, how do you know each other?"Seras asked shyly feeling confused. "Police girl, meet Roxana, an old acquaintance of mines from many centuries back." Alucard said as Roxana looked at the Police girl tilting her head. Seras looked at the girl surprised that she looked so young, even though she is a vampire of course, but she looked so youthful and looked a lot like a doll. The police girl couldn't help but feel slightly sad, maybe she was turned into a vampire while she was at a young age, Seras thought to herself.

"So you are the girl I have been hearing about a lot." Roxana said softly while Alucard and Seras lead her out of the room. "What do you mean by that miss?" Seras said while walking next to her. "Those humans that captured me, they would spoke of Hellsing a lot none stop, especially Hellsing's pets and how talented they were." Roxana said while looking forward, she was clinging to Alucard's arm for balance. Alucard looked and laughed at hearing that the humans that took her were speaking about Hellsing in such manner. "Why did they capture you?" Seras asked out of curiosity. As they reached the main room of the warehouse they see some of the Hellsing agents bring children outside from the basement. "Those humans wanted me to turn those children to monsters like me." Roxana looked down as one of the children looked to her direction, it was a girl around the age of 17, she had dark skin and black raven like hair. She seemed to be staring at Roxana as she was leaded out of that dreadful place.

Once they reached the manner Seras and Walter helped Roxana get cleaned up. After awhile Alucard, Walter, and Seras brought Roxana to Integra's office. Seras walked outside with Walter, as Integra sat down. "Now explain to me, why were you there?" Integra glared at Roxana as Alucard helped her sit down. "I was captured by a cult; they wanted me to transform children to monsters." Roxana said gently while looking down at her hands. "How can a "real" vampire be captured so easily by a cult?" Integra scoffed while crossing her arms. "I..." Roxana looked at Integra then looked away. "Tell me monster." Integra said while getting up. "I was lured by a memory; I was foolish for a moment and let my guard down. If you think I killed those children that were thrown away. I didn't do such horrible thing!" Roxana yelled out while glaring at Integra. "Then explain why they had bite marks!" Integra yelled back. "Because I wasn't the only vampire there that was held captive!" Roxana yelled as she got up. "What happen to the other one? What was its name?" Integra notice Roxana was to the brink of tears.

"His name was Claudiu…" Roxana covered her face. "Who was he? What happen?" Integra urged her to speak. "He was my brother, they killed him, and those damn humans killed him!" Roxana began yelling, crying her heart out. Alucard looked at her; he seemed very surprise to see her cry. She wasn't the type that is shattered so easily. The only thing Alucard saw in her eyes were pain and suffering, and he could sense the hatred flowing through her. "They made my brother drink those children's blood and to try to transform them, he refused but they threaten to destroy me. He didn't want to hurt those children, he never wanted to harm them what so ever. He and I even tried to help them, until they were locked up in the basement." Roxana started explaining what had happen there.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss; it must have been terrible watching your brother die." Integra said in a soft tone. This was the first time she has ever seen a vampire show so much emotion, and mourning to so many. "Alucard bring her to her new room. Later on I shall speak with you Roxana about the other events that had occurred in that warehouse, but right now you need some rest to go off now." Integra spoke again in a strong tone as she turned around.

Alucard leads Roxana to upstairs, watching her carefully; to make sure she doesn't fall. They both are walking down the hall, Roxana clinging onto Alucard's arm again to keep her balance. Both was silent until they reached the last door in the hall way. Alucard opens it and she begins walking in then she turns around and looks up at Alucard. "I am guessing the memory that they used to lure you, was the memory of Claudiu." Alucard stated as he stared at her. "They used a man that looked exactly like my brother." She said softly as Alucard moved closer. "They used the memories to recreate your own brother, and especially to recreate that night. Didn't they?" Alucard asked as she nodded. She turned around not facing him. "They did… even the way he did, every detail that had happen that specific night, they used it all." She said while growling lightly her fangs are showing slightly. She felt sick to the stomach to even think or even imagine why a person would do that to her and she felt guilty that they raised that man to think he was her brother.

Then she felt Alucard hugged her from behind, she simply just closed her eyes. She was trying to remember when the last time he was like this towards her. In the old times when they were together Alucard always held her, always showed a side of compassion no one never really seen before.

"Now you must rest princess, for tomorrow you have a long night ahead of you." Alucard said in a soft tone as he hugged her tightly. She nodded and he slowly let go of her and he was walking towards the door. Roxana watched then she slowly looked down. "A-Alucard…" She muttered slightly and the count looked back at her while opening the door. "Yes?" Alucard asked her as he slowly closed the door again. "Stay… I-I won't be able to sleep alone…" she said while looking away, she felt embarrassed since she sounded like a child at that moment. Alucards chuckles lightly and pats her head gently. "Don't worry; I'll watch over you my princess." He said as he hugged her very tightly. "So no more tears…" he whispered in her ear.


End file.
